The oil and gas industry employs numerous professionals across a wide variety of academic disciplines. For instance, a single corporation may employ geologists, geophysicists, petroleum engineers, drilling engineers, and drilling rig personnel, among many others. Because these professionals frequently collaborate with each other on various projects, the capability to share information with each other is essential, and the ability to seamlessly collect, process, and distribute relevant information in real-time across all of these disciplines would be particularly advantageous. Current technology, however, is limited in this regard.
For example, a meeting of employees from varying disciplines may involve the use of a display (e.g., to present a slideshow). While the display may present information that is useful to the employees in attendance, the employees are limited in their ability to interact with the display and to obtain additional data in real-time that is relevant to their specific roles within the organization. Accordingly, a technology that removes these and other inefficiencies by facilitating the seamless, real-time sharing of relevant information across an organization is desired.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description thereto do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims.